High School DxD: Vampire Red Dragon Emperor
by OutstandAce170
Summary: (Rewirte in progress)(Crossover) Issei is brother of Mina Tepes of Vampire Royal House of Tepes. Issei and Mina Tepes are Leaders of True Vampire Faction as King and Queen. What will happen when Issei sees Rias Gremory? See their adventures thru supernatural world. [IsseixHarem][Rias/ Fem. Vali as mains] Ult. Strong/Smart Issei. Non-perverted at the beginning but will change.
1. Prologue

**Hello! My name is OutstandAce170. This is my first time writing a anime crossover fanfiction. So bear with me XP I'm writing on my two favorite animes: High School DxD and Dance in the Vampire Bund. I will continue writing this fanfiction if you like it :) Now to the story and enjoy. Please comment and favorite this story :)**

 **A/N: I'm going to restart and rewrite this story because I made a mistake in Chapter 4. New Prologue will replace the old prologue. Same for Chapters 1 to 4. Chapter 5 will change but stay the same with Issei fight Riser as Dragon form. I need help with lemon scenes if someone can write it for me and send the lemon scene to me I will credit you for it :)**

* * *

 **I don't own anything High School DxD/Dance in the Vampire Bund and other elements/scenes/characters from other anime series.**

" **... …" Speaking**

' **... …' Thoughts**

" **... …"** _ **Speaking/thoughts in the mind**_

 **[...] Ddraig speaking**

 **[Boost] Boosted Gear sound**

* * *

Prologue

It was peaceful in the town of Kuoh. The town is devil's territory of Gremory Clan. An ususal and not normal group of people at a certain place on great importance.

(Hyoudou Residence)

Rias Gremory (High-class devil, King) and her peerage (Kiba Yuuto: Knight, Koneko Toujou: Rook and Akeno Himejima: Queen), Tiamat (Dragon King) and Mina Tepes (Queen of all vampires) and Akira Kaburagi Regendorf (Werewolf Protector) sitting on the couch. Mrs. Hyoudou placed on the coffee table, a teapot and several cups as she sits on another couch across of them.

"Thank you all to come and please help yourself some tea" said Mr. Hyoudou as he gets some tea and sits down next to his wife on another couch.

"You called all of us here. You are very worried or concerned about your son right, Mr. Hyoudou" said Mina Tepes as Akira gave her some stigma (food source for vampires).

"I'm very worried because Issei is born with one of thirteen Longinus mid-tier sacred gear, Boosted Gear that contains the soul of one of two Heavenly Dragons, Welsh Dragon - Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig. Issei my son please show them" said Mr. Hyoudou as he takes another sip of tea.

"Ok, dad" said Issei as he summons the Boosted Gear on his left arm.

 **[Boost]**

Rias sees the beautiful red spiked with green jewel gauntlet.

"Someone is trying to get their hands on the Boosted Gear from my son" said worried as he try to stay calm as he drinks his tea.

Rias feels drawn to Issei like love in first sight. Issei is captivated by Rias's beautiful blue-green eyes and her crimson-red hair like the color of royalty and color of blood. Rias beckons Issei to sit next to her. Issei got up and sits next to Rias. She hugs him as he hugs her back. Rias gave Issei a leaflet with Gremory Clan seal with something written by her. She whispered in his ear that he keeps the leaflet close to his heart.

"I know who is trying to get the Boosted Gear. It is the Fallen Angels Faction. They entered my territory and disrupted my business that they deserves a million deaths" said Rias as she hugs Issei tightly. She lightly kissed Issei on the forehead.

"That's why I called all of you here. If the Fallen Angels remove the Boosted Gear from my son, Issei will die. I want Issei to continue to live with the person he loves" said as he and his wife sees Issei is liking Rias.

Akira who was outside for fresh air hears footsteps far away and takes a look at a group that turns around the corner. He smelled the scent of Fallen Angels. Akira rush inside to Mina Tepes and whispered into her ear that a group of Fallen Angels in disguise is heading this way.

"Akira, are you sure the group is Fallen Angels?" said Mina Tepes as she is talking to Akira.

"Hime-san, I can smell their scent strongly and definitely it is the Fallen Angels" said Akira standing behind Mina Tepes.

"Akira here has informed me a group of Fallen Angels are heading this way as I speak" said Mina Tepes got up.

Rias lets go of Issei and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Be strong and powerful for me, Issei my love. We will meet again someday in the future" said Rias as she hugs him lightly and got up.

"I will, Rias my dear. I will come back to you and be together with you" Issei responded as Rias smiled.

Mr. Hyoudou got up, went up to Issei and placed his hands on Issei's shoulders as Mrs. Hyoudou stands beside him.

"Issei my son, go with Mina Tepes, Akira and Tiamat. They will train you to be strong and powerful" said Mr. Hyoudou as he hugs his son and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Come Akira, Issei, Tiamat. We better go now. Rias Gremory we will meet again" said Mina Tepes as a transportation magic circle appears under them and then disappears.

"See you all. Come my lovely servants, lets help Issei's parents fight Fallen Angels as Gremory Clan" said Rias as she and her peerage goes to the front yard joining Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou.

* * *

(Front Yard)

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou standing firm and ready to fight to the end with Rias and her peerage.

The group of Fallen Angels led by long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes with large bust named Raynare.

"We came for the sacred gear" said Raynare under disguise.

"How dare you, Fallen Angels going after my son" said Mr. Hyoudou with anger that mass of power and aura surrounds him. He and his wife start transforming into their true forms.A large Western flame dragon with large red wings on his back and Eastern lightning/ice dragon.

'Issei's parents are humanoid dragons of Dragon Clan' Rias thought after seeing the first time.

* * *

(Vampire Bund - Palace)

A transportation magic circle appears, Mina Tepes, Akira, Issei Hyoudou and Tiamat arrives. Issei place the leaflet to his heart and thought ' _Rias my dear please be safe for me.'_

"Issei Hyoudou, Vampire Bund will be your new home. I will educate and train you to be fine gentleman with strength and power. Issei think of me and Akira as your mom and dad" said Mina Tepes with her hands on his shoulders.

"Ok, mommy Mina and daddy Akira. I want to be strong and powerful for Rias Gremory the one I love and in memories of my parents who protected me. Dragon King Tiamat train me to use Boosted Gear/Ddraig's power fully" said Issei with strong conviction.

"Issei, I'll be gladly train you the powers of Boosted Gear/Ddraig and the abilities of the dragon fully plus I will teach you one or two of my powers. Also I can be your familar if you want me to, so I can protect you and Ddraig" said Tiamat as she hugs him.

"Thanks Mina Tepes, Tiamat. When we start my training?" said Issei with determination in his eyes.

Mina Tepes, Akira and Tiamat sees Issei as special and with lots of potential. They all agreed Issei is ready.

* * *

(Front yard - Hyoudou Residence)

The battle was furious both sides have suffered losses. Fallen Angels lost 3 of their own. Raynare seriously injured and retreated for now but she will be back again. Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou died but not in vain they know that Issei lives on. Rias and her peerage survived with little injuries. Rias thought ' _Issei my love, please be strong and powerful for me. Come back to me someday that we can be together again and forever._ '

A blue magic circle appeared and out is Tiamat. She looks around and sees two dragon bodies. The dragon bodies of Issei's parents. She went inside of Issei's house to gather Issei's belongings and other things into boxes. She put Issei's belongings and boxes into pocket dimension for safe keeping. Last thing she picked up both dragon's bodies and teleported to a unknown location. She created a wooden structure, placed both dragon's bodies, and lastly using her blue flame to light the wooden structure to burn dragon's bodies. **(A/N: This is the way to honor both Issei's parents like Viking way to honor the dead warriors)**

Issei's new life begins with Mina Tepes, Akira and Tiamat with lots of hard work and sweat to become what he wants to be.

* * *

 **That's the end of the Prologue. I try to recreate a scene from Vampire Knight Guilty episode 'Spiral of Collection'. It is like it closely. Please comment and favorite this story or me (OutstandAce170). I'm working on the next chapter. See you all.**


	2. Chapter 1: Separation

**Hello again! It's me OutstandAce170. Sorry for the rough start in the Prologue. I was trying to make the story of this fanfiction with a tragic beginning. Now to look into the future of Issei and Rias from their perspectives (POV). Now to the story and enjoy.**

 ** **A/N: I'm going to restart and rewrite this story because I made a mistake in Chapter 4. New Prologue will replace the old prologue. Same for Chapters 1 to 4. Chapter 5 will change but stay the same with Issei fight Riser as Dragon form. I need help with lemon scenes if someone can write it for me and send the lemon scene to me I will credit you for it :)****

* * *

"... …" **Speaking**

'... …' **Thoughts**

"... …" _**Speaking/thoughts in the mind**_

 **[...] Ddraig speaking**

[...] **Ddraig speaking in the mind**

 **[Boost] Boosted Gear sound**

* * *

Chapter 1: Separation

12 years in the Vampire Bund under the care of Mina Tepes and Akira Kaburagi Regendorf along with Tiamat, Dragon King of Dragon Clan. Issei Hyoudou has grown up into fine, royal gentleman. He passed the Beowulf's rite of passage that created a strong bond between himself and Beowulfs (werewolves). Also he is now bound by Tepes Blood Pact that he obeys Mina Tepes's orders without questioning. Issei has taught magic by Mina Tepes, hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting by Akira and Wolfgang, Dragon attacks and power by Tiamat. He mastered all. Issei excelled in his education along with Tiamat. He and Tiamat are now seniors and in their last year at St. Tepes Catholic School founded and funded by Mina Tepes herself who is chairman. Their graduation is approaching.

"Mina Tepes, I think Issei deserves familars" said Tiamat talking to Mina Tepes and Akira.

"I agree with you, Tiamat. Also it is time Issei to be knight of House of Tepes" said Mina Tepes as she is proud of Issei.

"Wolfgang-dono suggests that Issei to be promoted to General. All the missions he done for House of Tepes. He created a strong bond with all Beowulfs" said Akira as he is proud too.

* * *

(In classroom - Kuoh Academy High School Division)

A long crimson-red hair young lady in her late teens with light skin and blue-green eyes and with buxom figure called Rias Gremory listening to the teacher and taking notes. She is in her 3rd year (Senior), 2nd trimester.

Sitting across her a young lady same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Hair tied in a long ponytail reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards with an orange ribbon to keeping it in place. She called Akeno Himejima and also 3rd year (Senior), 2nd trimester.

Also in the same classroom a newly added to Rias peerage as second bishop a young girl aged 15 or 16 years with long blonde hair and green eyes. Hair flowing down to her back with split bangs over her forehead and single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards called Asia Argento, former nun excommunicated from church for healing a devil. She is wielder (holder) of sacred gear, Twilight Healing and is in 2nd year (Junior), 2nd trimester.

Across Asia a young boy with short blonde hair and grey eyes and a mole under his left eye called Kiba Yuuto. He also is in 2nd year (Junior), 2nd trimester.

* * *

(At St. Tepes Catholic School Graduation Ceremony)

Issei, age 21 wearing black graduation gown over magneta jacket over white long sleeved shirt with black tie. Light color pants hold up with black belt, black shoes. Black graduation cap with tassel on the right side.

Tiamat wearing black graduation gown over except a girl's uniform. Magneta jacket over white long sleeved shirt nicely tuck in black miniskirt. Black dress shoes over white crew-cut socks. Black graduation cap with tassel on the right side.

Issei and Tiamat name is called and beckons them to the stages to receive their high school diplomas from founder/chairman Mina Tepes. They moved tassels to left side meaning they are graduates.

(Vampire Bund Palace - Issei's Room)

Issei Hyoudou, now a high school graduate with top honors. He is average tall man with well-tone body with chiseled abs and muscles. Short brown hair that spiked in center and brown eyes. He is the most decorative Beowulf officer of House of Tepes.

Issei changed his graduation gown and cap to his white shirt over white T-shirt and dark blue jeans with black belt and black boots. He grabbed books from his bookshelf as he sits at his desk. Reading books on the Underworld, Gremory Clan, Rating Game and Evil Pieces system. Also looking over the recently updated recon report on the town of Kuoh (Devil's Territory of Gremory Clan). Issei finished reading all the books and placed them back on his bookshelf.

' _Rias peerage is not complete still missing some pieces: 1 bishop, 1 knight, 1 rook, and 8 pawns'_ Issei thought as he thinks of seeing Rias again.

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in" said Issei as he is at his desk looking over at other reports concerning old factions may allied to a terrorist organization.

Door opened and walked in a group of three. A young lady with long light blue hair and pale gold eyes. Hair reaching all way down to her thighs called Tiamat, one of five Dragon Kings of Dragon Clan. She is wearing denim shirt over white tank top and dark blue jeans, black boots.

A small girl with long blonde hair with crimson-red eyes and fangs. Hair is usually tied up in twin tails with three black tailed, identical ribbons used as the bands/hair ties to hold them up called Mina Tepes. Don't be fool by her looks, she is centuries old. Mina usually wears her gothic lolita dress not today she is wearing a camouflage jacket and pants with black boots.

17 year old boy with black hair and blue eyes with fair skin called Akira Kaburagi Regendorf. He is wearing the same as Mina Tepes.

"Issei, it is time for you to have familars to make your missions and stray vampire hunts much easier" said Mina Tepes as Tiamat and Akira agreed.

"Remember Issei that I can be your familar. You can have as many familars you want" said Tiamat as she smiled at Issei.

"Issei along with Tiamat as your first familar, you need 3 more familars will be useful in stary hunts. Tiamat will always stay at your side with exceptions you may do some solo missions from me. Issei, I heard there is ultra rare color bat that you maybe interested in. Get familars with good eyesight to see in nights" said Mina Tepes as red transportation magic circle with House of Tepes seal appears under them. It got brighter and brighter then disappears.

* * *

(Forest of Familars)

They are all transported into a thick forest that is so thick you can easily get lost.

"Ah! I'm usually in a cave sleeping in my dragon form. But now I enjoying sleeping with current Red Dragon Emperor" said Tiamat as Issei gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Issei, you deserves it. You made us all proud. You have accomplished a lot. Now we need to find Familar Master Satooj of Madara Town" said Mina Tepes as she called the name.

"Coming!" said a young man wearing rough clothing as he runs thru the bushes and bumps into Issei.

Akira helps the young man up as Tiamat helps Issei.

"I'm sorry I bumped you. I wasn't looking where I going. Mina Tepes, your highness it is a pleasure to see you. What I can do for you?" said young man called Satooj as he bends down on his knees, head lower.

"You may rise, Satooj. Satooj, this is Issei Hyoudou, the current Red Dragon Emperor that I raised as my son. I want you help Issei to find 3 familars he needs for his missions and stray vampire hunts" said Mina Tepes as she points at Tiamat.

"Tiamat, the strongest and only female Dragon King of Dragon Clan. Do you want Tiamat as your first familar, Lord Issei. I heard from Mina that Tiamat been with you and I'm sorry for your parents" said Satooj as he waits for Issei's answers.

"Yes, I do want Tiamat as my first familar and always with me. She train me the powers of Boosted Gear/Ddraig and abilities of dragon. I and Tiamat are members of Dragon Clan and my parents didn't died in vain as long I live" said Issei as he looks at Tiamat and smiled.

"Lord Issei, you must perform contract ritual. Just say these words "In the name of your name! I order you! You shall become my familar and responds to my contract!" " said Satooj as he looks around the forest to see what can Issei to have as his familars.

Issei performs contract ritual on Tiamat who smiled at him.

"In the name of Issei Hyoudou! I order you! You shall become my familar and responds to my contract!" said Issei as a magic circle under Tiamat appears grows bright then dim down finally vanished means the contract is made.

"Issei wants to see the ultra rare crimson-red bat. Possible there is a male-female pair. He will make familar contract with the male but take care and give the female to the one he loves" said Mina Tepes as she sees Issei is interested to become one like her.

"Oh yes, Lord Issei you are in luck there is a pair of crimson-red bats. Those bats like red seedless grapes. Maybe you interested in miniature high level dragons. Follow me, Lord Issei" said Satooj as he leads Issei to a cave.

"Satooj, is there some red seedless grapes in this forest?" asked Issei as he look around for red seedless grapes to feed the bats.

"Yes, over there" said Satooj as he points to a grape vine that has some red seedless grapes.

Issei grabs some red seedless grapes and went into the cave with Satooj quietly. While later, Issei got all his familars he wanted. His familars: Dragon King Tiamat, male crimson-red bat, miniature Western flame, ice and eastern lightning dragons. And a female crimson-red bat that he takes care and will give the bat to Rias, his only true love.

"Lord Issei, you can come back to the forest anytime you want" said Satooj bows to him.

"Thanks, Satooj. I keep that in my mind" said Issei with Tiamat at his side.

[Tiamat my dear, did the eggs hatched?] Ddraig speaking with Tiamat.

"Yes, Ddraig my love. The eggs you protected did hatched safely and watched by Tanin. The little dragons are now big dragons living in the Underworld with Tannin" said Tiamat as she hugs Issei's left arm that is dragonified.

[That's good, Tiamat] Ddraig feels happy that the eggs have hatched and safe.

* * *

(Old School House - Occult Research Club Room)

Rias sitting at her desk and can't stop thinking of Issei 9 years ago. She remembers what Issei told her. Also remembers the kiss she and Issei had.

' _You are the one I love. Someday we will be together forever_ ' Rias thought of Issei, her only true love will come back to her at last.

"President can't stop thinking about someone or something" said Asia sitting on the couch and drinking tea.

"Ara ara Asia-san is right. President is remembering someone else she met and fell deeply in love" said Akeno sitting across Kiba and Koneko and also drinking tea.

"Koneko, you and I know President is thinking about" whispered Kiba to Koneko's ear as she nodded her head.

"President is thinking about Issei-sama she met 9 years ago" whispered Koneko to Kiba's ear as he nodded his head agreed.

"Ara President, did you met someone 9 years ago?" asked Akeno who is curious.

"Akeno-san, President is thinking about Issei-sama she met 9 years ago" said Kiba as Koneko shook her head agreed what Kiba said.

"Issei-san?" said Asia who don't know Issei.

"Issei's parents called us along Mina Tepes, Akira and Tiamat because they are worried about their son, Issei Hyoudou. But they died fighting the Fallen Angels" said Kiba to Asia.

"The same group of Fallen Angels who tried to get the sacred gear, Boosted Gear. Also, that same group tried to get your sacred gear, Twilight Healing from you, Asia. Luckily, we came and saved you from death. Those fallen angels are now dead" said Koneko as she eats her sweets.

Rias hears her servants talking about Issei, her only true love and joins in their talks.

"Issei is now under care of Mina Tepes of House of Tepes, the only royal ruling vampire family and Akira Kaburagi Regendorf, werewolf along with Tiamat, one of five Dragon Kings of Dragon Clan. Nine years ago, I met Issei. There was a meeting between Vampires and Devils at the castle in the Underworld. Issei was there as he was Mina Tepes security officer" said Rias as she thought of Issei coming back to her.

* * *

(Vampire Bund Palace - Issei's Room)

Mina Tepes, Akira and Tiamat are in his room. It is time for Issei to become like Mina but as vampire/human hybrid.

"Lord Issei, time for you to be part of immortal. You said at the castle 9 years ago, you want to become like me. The vampirism virus takes more than 48 hours to rewrite your DNA. You will be hybrid (part Ultimate-class vampire/part human). Plus you gain more strength, speed, power and most important you get want anyone want: Eternal Life. You are eternal like me and Akira means you cannot die. I will tell you why after you are granted knighthood and promote to rank of General" said Mina Tepes smiled and proud of Issei.

Issei went to his bed and laid down as Mina got on his bed. She leans down and approached Issei's neck. She opened her mouth showing her vampire fangs and bite him on the neck. Mina stayed there for a few minutes then break away and wipes the blood on her mouth. She sees the bites is healed. "Tiamat stay here and make sure the transformation is complete" said Mina as Tiamat nodded. Mina and Akira left Tiamat and went to her room.

Three days later

Issei wakes up and noticed the changes in his body. The fangs in his mouth and bat-like wings on his back. He can feel the power of both vampire and dragon. Tiamat has been with him to make sure the changes is complete.

"You made a good choice to be vampire/human hybrid. The vampire power is your primary source for your magic and dragon is your secondary source" said Tiamat as she hugs him.

"I made that choice for my own reason is the power and abilities of vampire has the healing factor to heal any injuries plus I can combine both vampire and dragon powers together with my magic as a destructive force of destruction. Plus I cannot die I'm like Mina and Akira" said Issei as he hugs Tiamat and kiss her forehead.

(Vampire Bund Palace - Ceremony Hall)

Issei wearing navy blue shirt button-down on the side tuck in navy blue pants hold up with black belt with platinum buckle. Magneta cape covered left arm and over left shoulder attached by gold tassel. Silver shoulder pad over right shoulder. White tie under navy blue collar and white cuffs button over white gloves. He bend down on his knees, his head lowered. Akira gave Mina a platinum sword as she tap Issei's shoulder with it.

"Issei Hyoudou, I hereby bestow knightship upon thee and grant thee permission to join the assembly of my finest warriors. Also I also promote you, Issei Hyoudou to Beowulf General" said Mina smiled as well Wolfgang, Akira, Vera and Tiamat smiled and proud of Issei. Wolfgang gave Issei General rank emblem.

Issei raised his head, got up and gave his hand to Mina. She took his hand and he lead Mina down and out of the ceremony hall followed behind Akira and Tiamat.

(Mina's Private Room)

"Issei, my finest knight/General of House of Tepes. I have a mission for you. Your mission is to find Rias and her peerage and train them. I know you waited so long to be with her. You will make a pact with Gremory Clan that will form an alliance with us, House of Tepes. You also break a forced engagement between Rias and Riser. You will have help from me, Akira, Beowulf and Tiamat. We will crash an engagement party. Lastly, you join Rias peerage so you can protect her. Tiamat will always be at your side. I've already have you and Tiamat transferred to Kuoh Academy College Division as university students. Lord Issei, you still do stray vampire hunts" said Mina as she gave Issei his mission.

"Yes, your highness" said Issei that he understood his mission.

*Your highness, is there a spell to remove the weakness of Devil?" asked Issei to Mina.

"Yes. Iseei there is a powerful spell to remove the weakness of Devil. Hyoudou Mansion is your base of operations. It has everything you need. Fifty Beowulfs help you in your missions and for your protection. Also, I will supply you stigma. Go now, Lord Issei and Tiamat start university life next week so use this week to get to know Kuoh Town" said Mina Tepes know Issei is best for this type of mission.

"Yes, your highness" said Issei with Tiamat as his side as a transportation magic circle with House of Tepes seal appears under them then disappears.

* * *

 **That is the end of this chapter. I know there will be questions. Why 12 years? Issei raised at age 10 to age 21. Count the years from 10 to 21. I aged Issei 21 because I want him as fine mature gentleman.** **Please comment and I thanks for all who like this crossover fanfiction I'm writing so far. There will more chapters coming. I'm working on next chapter. See you all :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Memories

**Hello again! It's me OutstandAce170. I keep my promise to all who favorite this anime crossover fanfiction. Now to the story and enjoy. Please comment.**

 ** **A/N: I'm going to restart and rewrite this story because I made a mistake in Chapter 4. New Prologue will replace the old prologue. Same for Chapters 1 to 4. Chapter 5 will change but stay the same with Issei fight Riser as Dragon form. I need help with lemon scenes if someone can write it for me and send the lemon scene to me I will credit you for it :)****

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Let me clear something you all: Issei has been 12 years with Mina Tepes and Akira. This vampire and werewolf is not after his blood but they raised him to be fine, royal gentleman who respects women with honor and respects. Plus he is accepted into their family as one of their own.**

"... …" **Speaking**

'... …' **Thoughts**

"... …" _**Speaking/thoughts in the mind**_

[...] **Ddraig speaking**

[...] _**Ddraig speaking in the mind**_

 **[Boost] Boosted Gear sound**

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories

9 years ago

A castle in the Underworld where a meeting between the Vampires and Devils on the current situation in the human world and underworld. Security at the castle is so tight that no one can't enter or pass without getting killed.

"Mina Tepes of House of Tepes, Queen of all vampires and Akira Kaburagi Regendorf, werewolf protector. You must be Issei Hyoudou my sister Rias mentions you to me" said crimson-red man with great responsibility in the Underworld called SirZechs Lucifer, Rias' brother, current Devil King and one of four Maous.

"Nice to meet you, Sirzechs. Your highness, everywhere is cleared and perimeter secured" said Issei as he waits for Mina's orders.

"Thank you, Lord Issei. Lord Issei, go look at the lake while I and Akira discuss important matters with SirZechs. I will call you after this meeting is over" said Mina as she orders Issei.

"Yes, your highness" said Issei bowed to Mina and walked out of the castle (back end).

* * *

(At the Lake)

Issei wearing his Beowulf officer uniform consists of light grey shirt with white tie, black boots over light grey pants with black belt. Collar holds the rank in Beowulf and shoulders the House of Tepes symbol. He looked around at the views of the area as he walked around.

As Issei walks toward a hill, he sees a beautiful young lady wearing princess gown. Long crimson-red hair reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Young lady has a buxom figure and also appears to be in late teens. Issei remembers Rias who has crimson-red hair. He walked up to the lady quietly and wraps his arms around her. The lady feels safe and warm love from him.

"What a beautiful sight" said Issei as he knows the lady in front of him is Rias, his only true love.

"It is beautiful" said Rias as she put her hand over his.

"But this sight can't compare to the most beautiful lady that I fell deeply in love, Rias my dear" said Issei as Rias shocked hearing name.

"Is it you, Issei my love" said Rias as she turned around and seeing Issei again.

"Rias my dear, you look beautiful. You are the one I love. Someday we will be together forever. I will come back to you and give you something as proof of our love" said Issei as he hugs her to him.

"Issei my love, it is you. You are the one I truly love and no one else. Yes, we will be together again and forever" said Rias as she embraced him.

Issei gave Rias a deep passionately kiss as they don't want to be separate from each other. They took a breath as they look each other.

"Issei, I love you" said Rias with her heart and soul.

"Rias, I love you more" said Issei as their hearts connected together as one.

Issei holding Rias as they looked at the lake together. Issei and Rias enjoyed each other together as lovers.

"Lord Issei, it is time to go back" said Mina Tepes as she is calling Issei.

Issei gave Rias a kiss on the lips and whispered into her ear.

"I will always love you, Rias my dear."

Issei walks toward Mina Tepes, Akira and he turns around and he blows a kiss to Rias before going to the Vampire Bund.

"Mina Tepes, Akira before you go back, there is something I need to tell Issei" said SirZechs as he knows that Issei loves Rias so much.

"What is it, SirZechs" said Issei as he waits for SirZechs speaks.

"Issei, I want you to break a forced engagement between Rias and Raiser Phenex" said SirZechs as he concerns for his sister.

"It will be my pleasure, SirZechs. Your highness, I want to become like you. Rias is my only true love and the only one I love deeply" said Issei with determination to get Rias back to him.

"Well said, Lord Issei. Your wish to become like me I will grant it but you will be hybrid part Ultimate-class vampire and part human. I will tell you when you graduated from my school with Tiamat" said Mina Tepes as she knows that time is approaching soon.

Both Issei and Rias keep this memory forever.

* * *

 **That is the end of this chapter. Most the chapters are long or really long XP but this chapter is shorter. Please comment I don't take a negative comments. I'm working on the next chapter. See you all :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Hello again! It's me your friendly OutstandAce170 XP. Here is another chapter for High School DxD: Vampire Red Dragon Emperor crossover fanfiction. Remember this is my first time writing a anime crossover fanfiction. For you all favorite this story there will more chapters coming may based like light novel/anime with a different perspective. Oh there is a surprise near the end of this chapter. Now to the story and enjoy. Please comment (NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS PLEASE).**

 ** **A/N: I'm going to restart and rewrite this story because I made a mistake in Chapter 4. New Prologue will replace the old prologue. Same for Chapters 1 to 4. Chapter 5 will change but stay the same with Issei fight Riser as Dragon form. I need help with lemon scenes if someone can write it for me and send the lemon scene to me I will credit you for it :)****

* * *

"..." **Speak** **ing**

'... …' **Thoughts**

"... …" _ **Speaking/thought in the mind**_

[...] **Ddraig speaking**

[...] _**Ddraig speaking in the mind**_

 **[Boost] Boosted Gear sound**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **12 years has past the original Hyoudou Residence has now demonished but in replace is Hyoudou Mansion built by Mina Tepes with the use of House of Tepes fortune. This is where Issei and Tiamat lives, soon Rias and her peerage will be living to. With 50 Beowulfs watching over the mansion and taking orders from Issei.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunion

(Hyoudou Mansion - Terrace at night)

Issei sitting on the edge looking at the town of Kuoh along with Tiamat standing next to him.

"Finally I'm back in this town and back to you, Rias my dear" said Issei breath a sigh of relief as he remembers her 9 years ago in the Underworld. He wish she still remembers him.

"Yes, long time being separate from her, now you and Rias can be together forever. I am always be at your side as your familar, Issei dear" said Tiamat who stayed at his side since his parents died long time ago.

Issei kissed Tiamat on the forehead, got off as he and Tiamat walks back inside and went to sleep.

* * *

Next Day - Morning 6AM

(Hyoudou Mansion - Issei's Room)

Tiamat wakes up, gave Issei a morning kiss. Issei wakes up and kiss Tiamat on the forehead.

"Good morning, Tiamat dear" said Issei sit up on his bed.

"Good morning, Issei dear. What today's schedule?" said Tiamat sitting next to him and looking at him.

"We first go to the Underworld to see SirZechs about the recon mission I did for him. Anyway I need to contact Mina Tepes if there is a list of stray vampires to hunt tonight" said Issei got out of bed, putting on his causally gym clothes.

"How about I bring Rias and her peerage to you, Issei dear. I know you have some paperwork to do plus you want to be ready for tonight's hunt" said Tiamat as she watches Issei putting on his blue tennis shoes.

"Good idea, Tiamat dear. To protect you my dragon familars goes with you. I don't want my first familar to be hurt. Come on Tiamat, we going for morning jog" said Issei as he kiss Tiamat on the forehead.

"You don't worry about me, Issei dear. They wouldn't dare to attack me, the strongest and only female Dragon King of Dragon Clan" said Tiamat as she left Issei's room to change clothes.

* * *

(Underworld - Throne Room)

"SirZechs, what I saw the Old Maou Faction is definitely gathering their supporters and will make their move sooner or later. I just don't know when and where" said Issei with Tiamat at his side.

"I see… we just wait and see when, where they attack" said SirZechs with Grayfia at his side.

"I left the Beowulfs I commanded to continue the recon and report to me with any intel on their plans. SirZechs, who forced this engagement between Rias and Riser?" said Issei with serious expression and he wants Rias back to him.

"Good idea. My father, Zeoticus Gremory who forced this engagement. I'm against this engagement. I preferred you, Issei to be engage to and marry my sister, Rias" said SirZechs know Issei loves Rias deeply.

"I, SirZechs, declare a decree that No Rating Game. Just one-on-one battle between you, Issei and Riser" said SirZechs knows Issei will definitely win over Riser.

"See you again, SirZechs, Grayfia" said Issei as a transport magic circle with House of Tepes seal appears then hours later disappears.

* * *

(Old School House - Occult Research Club Room)

A club room is wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side is set up to be able as a bath, and a large Gremory Family magic circle is also there to allow teleportation to and from clients.

Rias and her peerage talking about what to do tonight. Rias thinking doing contracts. Suddenly a dragon transportation magic circle on the floor appears with Tiamat along with Issei's dragon familars.

"Tiamat, long time no see. What brings you here?" asked Rias thinks if Tiamat is here means Issei, her only true love is back in Kuoh.

"Yes long time no see, Rias. My master, Issei Hyoudou wants to see you and your peerage. Also, get all your belongings because you all are going to be living at his mansion now on" said Tiamat as she seeing Rias is excited to be with Issei again and forever.

Few minutes later

Rias and her peerage joined Tiamat with several of their belongings. A dragon transportation magic circle appears under them then disappears.

* * *

(Hyoudou Mansion)

A dragon transportation magic circle appears, Tiamat, Rias and her peerage arrives. Rias and her peerage are astonish the grandeur.

"Welcome to Hyoudou Mansion. Issei is busy but he will come down to see you all" said Tiamat as she waits for Issei to come down from his room.

* * *

(Hyoudou Mansion - Issei's Room)

Issei looking at the list of stray vampires for tonight's hunt. One Beowulf waiting for orders from him.

"Tell other Beowulfs to sharpen their weapons for tonight's hunt. Also, tell Tiamat I'm coming down to see Rias and her peerage. Get your weapon sharpen too, Beowulf" said Issei as he got up from his desk.

"Yes, Lord Issei" said Beowulf as Issei watched Beowulf left his room.

* * *

(Hyoudou Mansion - Downstairs)

Tiamat see a Beowulf coming down the stairs approaches her. Beowulf telling Tiamat that Issei will be coming down to see Rias and her peerage then went to tell other Beowulfs.

"What he said, Tiamat?" aksed Rias who is curious and emotional to see Issei, her only true love.

"He said Issei…" said Tiamat got interrupted as she looked at Issei coming down the stairs.

"He said I'm coming to see you, Rias my dear and your peerage. I, welcome you all to my mansion" said Issei as Rias runs and jumps on him with tears of joy that he fell flat backward on the floor.

"Issei my love, you really come back to me like you said 9 years ago. I'm so happy and now we are together forever" said Rias as she embraces him and not letting him go of him.

"Rias my dear, I have come back to you so I can be with you forever" said Issei as he try to stand up but can't not with Rias on his chest.

"Issei my love, I don't want to be separate from you again. I waited 12 years for you to come back to me" said Rias crying on Issei's chest. Issei try soothe Rias down as he raised her head with his hand and wipes the tears off her beautiful face.

"Sh, Rias my dear. Don't worry we will be together forever" said Issei as he calm Rias down.

Rias noticed her peerage and Tiamat looked at her and Issei laying on the floor. She blushed a bit and help Issei up. Issei pulled Rias to his side and embrace her.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou, Royal Knight/General of the House of Tepes, hybrid - part Ultimate-class vampire and part human. I'm bound to Tepes Blood Pact means I have to obey Mina Tepes orders. I was given a mission by Mina herself. I thank Tiamat to bring you all here that completes one portion of my mission" said Issei as he kiss Tiamat on the forehead and continue embrace Rias.

"Issei here is the most decorative Beowulf General of House of Tepes. Also, Issei and I are transferred to Kuoh Academy College Division as university students" said Tiamat as she stands next to him and Rias.

"What you major in, Issei my love, Tiamat?" asked Rias embrace Issei tightly.

"I'm majoring in Business Management" said Issei as he smiled at Rias.

"I'm majoring in Business in General. Issei dear, should I show Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Kiba to their rooms?" asked Tiamat looked at Issei.

"Yes please, Tiamat. I will take Rias to her room, I have something important to tell her" said Issei as he pick up a box, Rias snuggles his right arm.

* * *

(Hyoudou Mansion - Rias Room)

Issei placed the box on the dresser then sits down on Rias bed. Rias sits down next to Issei and embrace him.

"Issei my love, you have something important to tell me" said Rias as she snuggles close to him.

"Part of my mission that I'm in charge to make alliance with Gremory Clan. Also, I will join your peerage so I can protect you, Rias my dear" said Issei as he continues snuggles her.

"I'll be so happy to have you in my peerage, Issei my love. Shall we make an alliance?" asked Rias as she looked at Issei with a smile.

"We shall" said Issei as he used his wind magic blew a table close to them and a wave of his right hand, a pact, pen with crimson-red ink bottle, House of Tepes seal stamp with crimson-red stamp pad appears on the table.

"I, Rias Gremory, heiress of Gremory Clan like to make an alliance with House of Tepes" said Rias as she embrace Issei.

"I, Issei Hyoudou, Royal Knight/General of House of Tepes will make an alliance with Gremory Clan official. On behalf of Mina Tepes, I myself will assist Gremory Clan anyway I can with support from Beowulfs, miltary/special ops (operations) division of House of Tepes in time of need or battle" said Issei as he signed, stamped and embrace Rias.

Rias offered the same as she signed, stamped with Gremory Clan seal.

"Lastly, I have to break a forced engagement between you, Rias my dear and Raiser Phenex. Your brother, SirZechs has concerns that your father puts his greed on you so he asked me and knows I'm only one can do it" said Issei as he snuggles her closer to him.

"Raiser! I will not and never marry him. Raiser is a arrogant snob and totally pervert. He treats women as toys that I dislike him totally" said Rias as she got up, angry building up that her power and aura rising.

Issei got up, went to Rias as he snuggle her to calm her down. Rias wraps her arms around Issei. She feels safe and the love from him. Issei lead Rias back to her bed abd sits close to her.

"Don't worry, Rias my dear. I will break this forced engagement for you. Once this engagement is broken, we can be engage to be marry" said Issei as he snuggles her.

"You mean once this engagement is broken, I can choose who to be engage to and marry to. I prefer you, Issei my love to be engage to and marry to. I love you, Issei my love and no one else" said Rias been snuggles by Issei.

"Issei my love, please break this engagement si we can be engage to be marry. My dream is to be with you who I fell in love forever and be the champion of Rating Game" said Rias as she wraps her arms around him and embrace him tightly.

"Rias my dear, don't worry I will. Plus I will help you with your dream to come true. My dream is to be with you who I fell deeply in love forever and have a harem. There will be time I have to do solo missions, don't worry I will still come back to you and be at your side always" said Issei as he pulled her into him and kiss Rias passionately.

"Can I and my peerage go with you on your missions, I and my peerage get some experience in battle as devils?" asked Rias embrace him tightly.

"I have to ask Mina Tepes. She may allow you and your peerage to go with me on my missions as long I can protect you and your peerage" said Issei as he embrace her and not letting go of her.

Few hours before the hunt

Rias was looking for Issei but couldn't find him at all. She is worried about him. Tiamat came around and see Rias trying to find Issei.

"Are you looking for Issei?" asked Tiamat as she knows where Issei is at.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" asked Rias worried about Issei.

"Follow me, Rias" said Tiamat as she leads to the training room.

* * *

(Hyoudou Mansion - Training Room)

Tiamat leads Rias to a glass diorama sphere of the mountains in Gremory Territory just like in Underworld.

"Rias, Issei is in there. Mina Tepes and I created this glass diorama sphere for Issei to practice his true form" said Tiamat knows Issei wants to show Riser and rest of the Underworld he is the current Red Dragon Emperor.

A dragon transportation magic circle appears under them. It glows brighter then disappears.

(Inside Glass Diorama Sphere - Mountains in Gremory Territory)

Issei activated his boosted gear on his left arm.

 **[BOOST!]**

A red, claw-shaped gauntlet with yellow accent and green inscriptions and green jewel on top of the palm.

"Ddraig, ready to do it" Issei talking to his dragon that resides in the Boosted Gear.

[Ready, partner. You going to scare Riser to make him scare of dragons] Ddraig likes his partner thinking.

"That's the idea, Ddraig. It tells Riser that Rias belongs to me only" said Issei with serious expression.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

A red dragon armor with green jewels that covers Issei's body. Issei's Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker is in perfect complete form. Issei spreads his retractable dragon wings and flew inches off the ground. He combined his fire magic and dragon power, a wall of yellow-orange fire so high and hot that can burn anyone or anything to ashes.

Tiamat and Rias have transported in time to see Issei's true form.

"Wow, this is like in my territory in the Underworld" said Rias as she looked around at the scenery.

Tiamat looked at the wall of dragon fire as she waits to see Issei's true form.

As the wall of dragon fire dies down, Issei's appearance changed.

Hair replaced and covered by dragon scales. His eyes changed from light brown to green and pupils like the eyes of a dragon. Red color scale covering head to tail. Giant dragon wings on his back that can create winds stronger than typhoon. Long dragon tail with powerful force can destroy a building in a single swipe. Powerful dragon claws strong to enough to crush a car easily.

"ROAAAAAAAR" Issei's true form: Welsh Dragon - Red Dragon Emperor.

"What is that?" said Rias as she looked at Red Dragon Emperor.

"Rias, this is Issei's true form. Welsh Dragon, also known as Red Dragon Emperor, one of two Heavenly Dragons of Dragon Clan. Excellent, Issei dear you can hold your true form 3 minutes max" said Tiamat claps her hands as she is proud of Issei.

"Ddraig, detransform and power reset" said Issei talking to Ddraig, his dragon partner.

[You got it, partner. You can use my power anytime you want] Ddraig to Issei.

Issei transforms back to his normal self. He fell down from exhaustion, got back up standing. Rias rush to him and hugs him tightly.

"Issei my love, that is amazing. Now I truly believe in you will break this engagement from Riser" said Rias as she snuggles him.

"I'm sorry, Rias my dear for scaring you with my true form. I was trying to see how long I can hold that form" said Issei as he embrace her.

"It's ok, Issei my love. I still love you even you transforms into your true form. I'm glad I'm in love with the current Red Dragon Emperor, you Issei my love" said Rias as she kiss Issei on the lips so deep and passionately.

* * *

(Late night - Hyoudou Mansion)

Rias and her peerage sleeping in their rooms. Issei and Beowulfs just came back from their stray vampire hunt.

"Go sleep, Beowulfs. We take a break from doing hunts. Next week, I, Tiamat, Rias and her peerage going to Kuoh Academy start trimester. Plus I need to start training Rias and her peerage. Also, there is another peerage we need to protect and they are too living in this mansion" said Issei yawned as he tried out and heads to his room.

"Yes, Lord Issei" said Beowulfs in unison as they went to their beds to sleep.

* * *

(Hyoudou Mansion - Issei's Room)

Issei took off his clothes except his boxers. He put his dirty clothes in a clothes hamper and went into the Master bathroom to wash his face. Rias walks into his room wearing a very sexy lingerie. Issei looked at Rias top to bottom.

' _Rias, you are stunning gorgeous and you are all mine, no one else'_ Issei thought to himself.

Rias sitting on Issei's bed and looking at Issei's well tone built body with chiseled abs and muscles.

' _Issei, you are so handsome and you are all mine I'm not sharing with anyone else'_ Rias thought to herself.

"Issei my love, can I sleep with you?" asked Rias sitting next to Issei, snuggles him on his bed.

"Rias my dear, yes you can sleep with me" said Issei as he moved up to the pillows.

Issei and Rias kiss with so much passion and they fell asleep together.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. So you read the surprise in this chapter XP Yup Issei's true form revealed. I got that idea after I researched about vampires. Vampires kept their true form hidden until they need it. I tried to change Issei into Ddraig's true form: Welsh Dragon - Red Dragon Emperor. Please comments and thanks for all my readers who favorite this crossover fanfiction :D . Riser Arc is finally here (Douchbag get kicked XP). I'm working on the next chapter 4: Rise of Fried Chicken (:P). See you all later.**


	5. Chapter 4: Rise of Fried Chicken

**It's me again, OutstandAce170. Sorry I didn't update. I took one year break to get my life in order and clear my mind so I can write again. Life can be b***** . Don't worry I will continue this story plus if you go to my profile I'm planning to write new stories. Plus I have my own Discord so you can talk to me. My discord is at my profile.**

 **New characters coming in this chapter. NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS if I add Female Vali because Female Vali is more easier for me to write. And the Queen of Hell and Mother of all Devils, Lilith. Now we start the Riser arc (or Fried Chicken arc) *giggles*. Now enjoy the story and please favorite or follow this story ;)**

 ** **A/N: I'm going to restart and rewrite this story because I made a mistake in this chapter. New Prologue will replace the old prologue. Same for Chapters 1 to 4. Chapter 5 will change but stay the same with Issei fight Riser as Dragon form. I need help with lemon scenes if someone can write it for me and send the lemon scene to me I will credit you for it :)****

* * *

" **..." Speaking**

' **...' Though/Speaking in the mind**

 **[...] Ddraig speaking**

 **{...} Albion speaking**

 **[Boost] Boosted Gear Sound**

 **{Divide} Divine Dividing Sound**

* * *

Chapter 4

Rise of Fried Chicken

-Scene Starts-

Next Week - Early Morning

(Hyoudou Mansion - Issei & Rias's Room)

Rias awakened up first stretched her arms over her head then wiped the sleep from her eyes with her hands. She looked down and next to her, Issei still sleeping as she traced her finger from his well-built chest to his well-built abs. She leaned down and kissed Isssi passionately on the lips. Issei waked up from being kissed.

"Good morning, Rias" said Issei as he embrace her.

"Good morning, Issei" said Rias she is embraced by him.

Both got out of bed and take a shower. They helped each other get dressed into their school uniforms.

"I eliminated rogue fallen angels group who tried to get your and Asia's sacred gears" said Rias as she looked into his hazel eyes.

"I thank you that I'm still alive to be with you, Rias" said Issei looked into her beautiful blue-green eyes.

"Your welcome, Issei. I will do anything to protect you" said Rias looking at him with a smile.

"I will do the same for you, Rias" said Issei as he and her kissed passionately.

"Do you want me to make you my servant now?" asked Rias.

"Not now, Rias. How about after my battle with Riser" said Issei as he held his hand to her.

"Ok, Issei" said Rias as she took his hand.

Both walked down the stairs together to the kitchen.

(Hyoudou Mansion - Kitchen)

Issei and Rias joined Tiamat, Akeno, Koneko at the table while Asia and Kiba cooking breakfast and making bento lunches for everyone.

He commanded Beowulfs to guard his mansion while he and the rest is at school and college.

Rias hugged Issei's left arm and Akeno on his right while the rest follow behind as they walked to school and college.

* * *

(Kuoh Academy)

Issei and Rias along with the rest walked past the school gate. Girls looked at Issei and thinking he is new student as boys glared with jealous. He let out some of his aura and boys cowered with fear.

He looked around and sees two boys peeking thru a hole in the wall at girls who are in midst of changing. Issei has an idea in his head and a devilishly grin on his face.

"Oh no the Perverted Duo peeking again. Issei, what are you thinking" said Rias as he whispered into her ear and sneaking behind the duo, Matsuda and Motohama.

Rias and the rest snickered as they know what Issei is going to do.

Issei kicked the dup so hard into girl's locker room. Unfortunely for the duo, a group of Third year female students are in midst of changing and started hitting the duo with shinai (wooden swords) up the duo's butt. The screams can be heard from miles away. **(AN: I really hate Matsuda and Motohama act like total pervert. They deserve punishment for peeking.)**

Issei walked back to Rias and the rest. They all laughed together.

"Issei, that was very devilish. We better go to class, Akeno let's go. See you at lunch." said Rias as she kissed him on the lips and left with Akeno. Others did the same. Issei and Tiamat walked to their class in the college division.

(Lunch Break)

Issei, Rias and Akeno all ate their lunch in the ORC. Then went back to their class as lunch has ended.

(Hyoudou Mansion - Study Room)

Issei and Tiamat helped Rias and her peerage with their homework. Once they are done, they ate dinner and went to their room to sleep for the night.

(Hyoudou Mansion - Issei & Rias's Room)

Rias watched Issei took off his clothes except his boxer as he put his dirty clothes in clothes hamper. In Rias' mind, Issei is mine only and I won't give him to anyone. As he gets into bed as she started to stripped her clothes. He gets a view of Rias' beautiful body like he in a trance and he really want to take her as his. She gets into bed and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her, They kissed passionately and fell asleep together.

* * *

As days turns to weeks, Issei keep kicking the perverted duo into girl's locker room. Eating lunch with Rias and Akeno in ORC. Until a certain devil came to the human world.

(After school - ORC Clubroom)

Tiamat, Kiba and Asia drinking tea. Koneko seating on the couch and munching on sweets. Issei sitting next to Rias at her desk as she does her paperwork for the club. Akeno serving to Rias and Issei.

A white magic circle with Gremory clan appears and out came Grayfia with silver hair and matching eyes wearing maid uniform. Rias looks at Grayfia with disgust. Issei knows Rias in very bad mood and he knows who is causing this: Riser Phenex. He put his hand on her shoulder. Rias put her hand on his knows that he is there for her. She glad that Issei is here next to her because she needs him to calm her down. Tiamat got up and walked up to Issei.

"Tension is building here and Rias is in very bad mood. Is it that something is going to happen soon?" asked Tiamat as she sees Grayfia.

"Yes, Tiamat. Because of fried chicken is coming. Oh, Tiamat can you give fried chicken some fear" asked Issei as Tiamat liked the idea.

Suddenly a bright orange magic circle appeared in flames on the floor with bird symbol.

As the flames died down, a tall man with golden hair stood in the room.

Tiamat looked at Rias and noticed her looked at the man with half closed eyes and disgust. She looked at the man same as Rias.

"Ah, long time I've been in the human world" said the tall man.

"What do you want, Riser" said Rias with such venom in her voice.

"That's how you greet your fiance my Rias. Let's go to engagement hall check the preparation or I incinerate your entire peerage" said the tall man as Riser as flared his aura and power.

"For the last time, I'm not marry someone who is totally asshole" said Rias with venom and crimson red aura surrounded her.

'I'm going to step in. Time to scare you shitless fried chicken' Tiamat thought as she let her dragon aura and power out.

(In the Kitchen)

"I see. Tell other Beowulfs to prepare and join Mina. Help Mina locate a rogue vampire that will stop the flow of stray vampires. Some stay to watch my mansion. Keep me updated" said Issei as he ended hic call and closed his cellphone. While Grayfia helped Akeno making more tea, he listened to them talking about current situation.

"Ah they still arguing…" said Grayfia and sighed. She wish someone fight Riser and free Rias from this marriage.

"Is there a way to break the marriage contract?" asked Akeno she wants to help her best friend and master out of this situation.

"I don't think so unless Riser cancelled but knowing him won't or someone fight for her freedom" said Grayfia sadly.

Issei went up behind Akeno and Grayfia, put his hand on their shoulders.

"I'll fight for Rias" said Issei.

Grayfia and Akeno felt his hand and heard what he said.

"Thank you and please free Rias" said Akeno as she put her hand on his.

"I'll also thank you Lord Issei" said Grayfia she don't like Riser at all.

(Back to the Main Room)

Tension in the room intensify and auras flaring up between Riser Phenex (aka Fried Chicken) and Rias. **(AN: I really hate Riser because he is totally asshole, pervert plus his attitude really pissed me off.)**

The argument was about their families and the future of Devil Kind since after the Great War. Rias stopped flaring her aura as Tiamat came to her side.

"Don't worry, Rias. Issei is here and he will free you. Let me scare fried chicken shitless" whispered Tiamat into Rias's ear and Rias grinned.

"I do really hate someone who acted like on top of the world but in reality is totally arrogant asshole" said Tiamat walking up to Riser, showing her feral sharp teeth.

"Who are you? You don't have aura" nearly screamed Riser with fear in his voice.

"I am known as Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat!" said Tiamat with bloodlust grins as her aura and power intensified. Riser is scared totally shitless. He felt her powerful aura intensity so great made him down to his knees. Tiamat's aura unaffected Rias and her peerage and Grayfia who came out of the kitchen along with Akeno and Issei.

"Tiamat is one of 5 Great Dragon Kings and most powerful also she is my familar" said Issei walked and sat on the couch. Rias sat next Issei on the right side, placed her hand on his lap. He put his hand on hers and gave gentle squeeze. Tiamat sat next him left side. He whispered into Tiamat's ear "Good job, Tiamat."

Riser sees Rias sitting next Issei got furious as he tried to grab her but stop by strong invisible force.

The strong invisible force is from Issei as he let out his aura and power. Rias hugged his right arm tightly and not letting go. Tiamat seething and growling at Riser what he tried to do. The aura and power from Issei is so strong made Riser down on his knees again.

"Who are you?" asked Riser down on his knees by intensity of Issei's aura and power.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou Royal Knight, Beowulf General of House of Tepes. Serving Mina Tepes and Akira Regendorf" said Issei showing his vampire fangs and vampire bat-like wings on his back and retracted. He suppress his aura as he sensed SirZechs coming.

A crimson red magic circle appeared and out handsome, young man in early 20's with shoulder length crimson-red hair and blue-green eyes similar to Rias.

"Lord SirZechs" said Issei knowing he will free Rias from this fried chicken.

"Big Brother" said Rias still her hand interlocked with his.

"To settle this, a one-on-one battle. Riser vs. Issei. Dragon vs. Phoenix. Do you accept the challenge, Issei?" asked SirZechs looked at Issei.

"I accept" said Issei still holding her hand firmly and gentle.

"Do you accept the challenge, Riser?" said SirZechs looked at Riser getting up.

"I accept" said Riser as he vanished by magic circle.

"Don't worry, Rias. Issei will free you. Issei see you in the Underworld" said Grayfia as she joined SirZechs.

"The match will be 10 days from now. Issei also see in the Underworld" said SirZechs along with Grayfia vanished via magic circle.

Issei got up and said, "Let's go back to my mansion."

Tiamat created a large magic circle as everyone gathered around and disappeared.

* * *

(Hyoudou Mansion)

"Tiamat, pack some belonging and please get some stigma for me. Rias and peerage as part of my mission is to train you all ready for real battles. So go pack you all go with Tiamat to Gremory's Mountain Mansion in the Underworld. I will be there too after I'm done with SirZechs on something. You all leaving in 2 hours " said Issei as Tiamat nodded.

(Hyoudou Mansion - Issei & Rias's Room)

Issei talked to Mina by video conference on his laptop. Mina already excused Issei and the rest for 2 weeks.

* * *

 **(AN: I'm skipping beginning of training because we all know how it looked after a beating from Tiamat in her dragon form. Let's go to see Issei at SirZechs Office in his mansion.)**

(At SirZechs Office)

"Issei, thank you for coming. Please have a seat" said SirZechs just finished his paperwork.

He sat down on the couch as Grayfia gave him a cup of coffee with cream.

"Thank you, Grayfia" said Issei as he sipped his coffee.

"Your welcome, Lord Issei" said Grayfia.

Sitting on the other couch, another young man in his 20's with average build, black hair and golden bangs with black goatee. Next to the man is beautiful young woman with silver hair, blue eyes and a buxom figure that can rival Rias and Akeno. But the woman is total traumatized by her tormented past and want to be free from it.

"Azazel, what can I do for you?" asked Issei sipped his coffee and sensed the woman is half devil/human plus a sacred gear.

"Issei, can you help me with Valiana? She is traumatized by someone" asked Azazel.

"Valiana Lucifer, great granddaughter of Original Lucifer and Lilith. She is half devil/human hybrid" said Issei as he moved to sit down next to her and shocked SirZechs a bit.

"Valiana, do you want me to call you Vali? Do you have nightmares from your tormented past?" asked Issei then green light appeared on his left hand.

Vali nodded her head yes to both questions.

"Sister, what happened to your partner? She is total traumatized" asked Ddraig.

"Brother, my partner's emotions is controlled by someone's magic. Can Issei free Vali from her tormented past?" asked Albion from Vali's right hand.

"I have confidence in Issei can free your partner, sister" said Ddraig.

(At Gremory Mountain Mansion)

"Tiamat, can I go with you to see Issei?" asked Rias.

"Yes, Rias. You can go with me. You all take the rest of the day to rest" said Tiamat as she created a blue magic circle and then disappeared with Rias.

(Back at SirZechs Office)

"Vali, can you trust me now? I will free you from your tormented past so you can move forward" said Issei placed his left hand on her shoulder.

"I trust you, Issei. Please free me" said Vali placed her left hand on his. She felt warmth and comfort from his hand. She wants to be with him.

A blue magic circle appeared and out comes Tiamat and Rias.

"Big brother, Azazel, Issei. Who is this?" asked rias as she next to Issei and kissed him on the lips passionately.

"Rias, she is Valiana Lucifer, current heiress of the Lucifer Clan. She is totally traumatized by her tormented past. Someone did this to her" said SirZechs.

"I'm going to find out who and help her" said Issei placed his right hand on Vali's forehead as a red magic circle appeared.

"I want help her too. I can take her into my peerage as my second pawn. Issei is my first pawn" said Rias.

"She is half devil/human hybrid and great granddaughter of Original Lucifer and Lilith. She is also high-class devil like you, Rias" said SirZechs.

"She has a choice to make her peerage or join my peerage to be with me and Issei" said Rias.

After about few seconds, Issei looked at Vali with sad face. He nodded to Rias as they hugged vali to give her compassion and comfort. "If I see him, the damn bastard who did this to her. I will definitely kill him and send him into purgatory" said Issei with so much venom in his voice. At the same time, he used his magic to remove mind control magic and placed a powerful magic blocking spell in Vali's mind so Rizevim can't use her as a weapon again. The spell can't be removed.

"So Issei, who traumatized her" asked Azazel as SirZechs, Rias and Tiamat wants to hear who did this to Vali.

"Her grandfather - disowned son of original Lucifer and Lilith, Rizevim Livan Lucifer" said Issei with venom and disgust.

"He is totally bastard to use Vali as a weapon because she has sacred gear, Divine Dividing. Worst thing he did is killed her father and mother in front of her' said Tiamat with disgust.

"Valiana deserve a family and friends to give her support and love. I can help her to get better if she is in my peerage along with Issei" said Rias as Issei agreed and hugged her.

"I agreed, Rias. Vali should join your peerage along with Issei. If I and Azazel see Rizevim, we give him painful death" said SirZechs looked at Azazel agreed.

"I'd remove mind control magic and placed a powerful magic blocking spell so the bastard can't control you and your mind again. You are free from your tormented past, Vali" said Issei with caring voice.

"Thank you very much, Issei" said Vali resting her head on Issei's right shoulder.

"Your welcome, Vali" said Issei.

"Valiana, you have to make a choice: have your own peerage or join my sister Rias peerage. Issei will be part of Rias peerage after his fight against Riser" said SirZechs looked at Vali.

"I choose to join Rias peerage so I can be with Rias and Issei" said Vali as Rias smiled.

"You made a good choice, Valiana. Rias takes care of her servants with love and like family" said SirZechs.

"Can you call me Vali, please" said Vali to Rias nodded.

Rias takes out 4 pawns from her pocket. She looked at Vali and said, "Vali, please laid down." Vali did what Rias asked.

She placed 4 pawns on Vali's chest and crimson red magic circle appeared under Vali.

"I, Rias Gremory, command by my name. To thee Vali Lucifer. To allow thy soul to descend to this earth once more. To become my servant, As your master, I grant you with a new life" said Rias finished the chant.

4 pawns changed color from white to crimson red and sinked into Vali's chest. Vali feel more power in her and she sit up.

"Welcome to my family, Vali" said Rias with smile.

Issei smiled and SirZechs removed SS-class stray status and list on Kuroka.

"If you going to have a harem, I approved to add Vali" whispered Azazel to Issei's ear as he turned red.

"Issei, Rias can I trust you two with Vali? Take good care of her and train her on her devil magic and sacred gear powers. She has great potential" asked Azazel as Issei and Rias nodded.

"Vali, I leave you with them. I'm going back" said Azazel got up and disappeared in a flash of golden.

* * *

 **(AN: Sorry again, I'm skipping rest of training. Brief summary: Issei helped Akeno to stop hating her fallen angel father and embrace her fallen angel heritage. Also he helped Koneko to reunite with her older sister, Kuroka. I skipped the Rating Game we all know Rias lost to Riser. Now let's go to the Vampire Bund with Mina Tepes and Lilith.)**

(Back at Vampire Bund)

Mina making sure everything is ready for the grand party crash. She is not alone with her is a woman with voluptuous figure, long black hair with deep blue eyes and enormous breasts that rival Rias, Akeno and Vali. This woman has a powerful devil aura. This woman is none other Lilith Lucifer, wife of Original Lucifer and Queen of Underworld. She was held in the land of the dead but until Issei came and set her free from the walking skeleton. Issei was on a mission from Zeus, Greek Chief God. Zeus wants his brother, Hades dead. Lilith is in debt to Issei and Vampire Faction.

"Mina, I thank you to free me from that walking skeleton. So we are going to crash a party" said Lilith.

"Your welcome that Issei helped you out. Yes, an engagement party of Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory. SirZechs asked Issei to stop this arranged marriage" said Mina.

"SirZechs is my de facto leader. I'm the real leader of the Devil Faction. So his sister is forced to marry Riser. I'm against arranged marriage" said Lilith as a magic circle appeared.

Issei and Vali stepped out as the magic circle disappeared.

"I agreed with you, Lady Lilith" said Issei.

"Lord Issei, who is this you bring?" asked Mina.

"She is Valiana Lucifer, great granddaughter of Original Lucifer and Lilith. She has tormented past and I helped her to remove a mind control magic. She is also White Dragon Empress, your highness" said Issei as Vali looked at Mina.

"Nice to meet you, Mina-sama" said Vali bowed to Mina.

"Please stand, Vali. There is no need to bow to me" said Mina as Vali stand up and looked at Lilith.

"Great grandmother" said Vali.

"Yes, I'm your great grandmother. The one and only Lilith Lucifer. Mother of all devils and wife of Original Lucifer" said Lilith as she looked at Vali.

Lilith walked up to Vali and hugged her. Vali hugged Lilith back and cried on her shoulder. Lilith rubbed Vali's back to soothe her down.

"Issei, who did this to Valiana?" asked Lilith worried about Vali's well being.

"Disowned son - Rizevim Livan Lucifer" said Issei with disgust and venom in his voice.

"When I see him, I really kill him for what he did to you" said Lilith seething and dark angry aura around her.

"You aren't alone, Lilith, Vali. You have Vampire Faction and me" said Issei as Mina agreed.

"I don't want to related to that evil bastard. Is there a way I can be official biological daughter of original Lucifer and Lilith?" asked Vali.

"Yes, but you have think first and tell me your decision. You probably become pureblooded devil. Plus you lose your connection to your birth mother" warned Mina.

"Lilith, Vali. Let me tell you why I become part Ultimate-class vampire/human hybrid" said Issei.

*Benefits are I become powerful, stronger and faster. I can heal myself. Mostly I have eternal life means I can't die and live forever. I don't have dragon weakness. If I turned into devil I still won't get the weakness of devil" said Issei as Lilith and Vali shocked.

"You can do that, Mina" said Lilith as she thinks the benefits what Issei said.

"Yes, I can do that if you want to have like Lord Issei without turning into a vampire. If you want it, it will be done here. Now think and decide" said Mina.

Vali and Lilith looked at each other and talked over it.

"Please do it. We take the risk. But the benefits is worth it" said Vali as Lilith agreed.

A few hours in Infirmary's operation room, the operation is successful. Vali is now official daughter of original Lucifer and Lilith and pureblooded devil. Both Vali and Lilith have the DNA of Mina without turning into vampire.

"Thank you, Mina-sama" said Vali.

"Your welcome, Valiana" said Mina.

"Please call me Vali" said Vali to Lilith and Mina nodded.

"Your highness, is it ok to show both our secret weapon/' asked Issei as both are surprised.

'Secret weapon' Lilith and Vali thought.

"I think it is ok as long they keeps it as a secret just between us. Plus they must not tell anyone in their faction" said Mina with little seriousness in her voice.

"Lilith, Vali, can you both what you see as a secret between me, Mina? Plus promise not tell anyone in your faction" said Issei looked at Vali and Lilith with serious eyes.

"I will keep it a secret between us, Issei, Mina. Promise you both I won't tell anyone in Devil Faction as Queen of Underworld" said Lilith as Vali agreed.

(At a secret location)

Four of them looked at massive weapon. It has giant crystal at the end and three glass containers. **(AN: Imagine a weapon from old G. cartoon episode.)**

"This is secret weapon. We can stop an evil beast or evil (worst) god that tried to destroy the world" said Issei to Lilith and Vali.

"I sleep with Issei and my adopted daughter" said Lilith.

"You three should go to bed. Tomorrow Vali gets some training using her devil magic and sacred gear with Lilith before we go crash a party. Maybe Vali can unlocked other abilities and mastered both like Lord Issei. It will be grand crash with a bang. Good night" said Mina as she goes to her room to sleep.

(Vampire Bund - Issei's Room)

"Issei, thank you helping my adopted daughter and rescue me from a walking skeleton" said Lilith.

"Your welcome, Lady Lilith. Vali wanted her mind free from that evil bastard. Both of you two must face him and kill him for what he did. You aren't alone when you face him" said Issei. Both Lilith and Vali nodded.

"Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow is the day to crash the party and get Rias back to me" said Issei yawned as Vali and Lilith yawned too.

Issei in the middle with Vali on the left and Lilith on the right sleeping in his bed.

* * *

(Next day - Day of crash the party)

Vali finished her training with her new mother, Lilith and she mastered her devil magic and sacred gear plus unlocked and inherited Lilith's Force crystallization.

(Vampire Bund - Landing Area Zone)

10 mobile plus one mobile command units ready to go. Stocked up with necessary armament for this trip.

One thousand Beowulfs standing in line and prepared to fight and defend in honor of Mina Tepes. Waiting for orders to storm the Underworld and crash House of Phenex Mansion where the party is at.

Issei and Akira wearing royal ancient covenent outfit. Standing with him, Lilith wearing stunning black dress showing some of her cleavage. Vali wearing silver dress that matched her silver hair. Mina weariong black gothic dress.

* * *

That's the end and the cliffhanger. Vampire faction is well prepared to crash the party. Please review ( **NO harsh criticism Period)** , favorite this story if you like it. I know it is long. Next chapter 5: Goodbye Fried Chicken. It's only a joke. For my discord go to my profile. see you all later ;)


End file.
